


Life as we know it

by Queen_Leggy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: Yoosung gripped the letter tightly in his hand, tears threatening to spill over, a hand covering his smile. Their application was successful and in a few weeks, there'd be the patter of tiny feet.





	Life as we know it

Yoosung gripped the letter tightly in his hand, tears threatening to spill over, a hand covering his smile. Their application was successful and in a few weeks, there'd be the patter of tiny feet. The door opened, a voice singing, "Yoosung-ie~ Happy three years babe!"

"Seven!" He ran and leaped into his lover's arms. Knocking him back a bit.

"Well someone's happy to see me~"

"I have good news!" He held up the letter, shoving it into Seven's face. as he read it his face started to light up. His smile couldn't possibly show more warmth and happiness, he was going to be a dad. 

"This present really makes my chocolates seem rather lame. Gah. And I spent ages making them!"

Yoosung rolled his eyes, his husband certainly had a weird sense of humour. He stood up on his toes to press a sweet kiss against the other's lips. 

"Chocolate sounds really nice about now."

Seven left down the hall and out of sight, in a few seconds the sound of wheels was returning. Purple eyes widened as a trolley with something covered by a cloth. A smirk appeared on the red head's lips as he pulled the cover, the chocolate in danger of toppling. Familiar eyes stared back at Yoosung.

"How!? That looks just like me!"

"MC is an artist, she helped."

Yoosung's cheeks flushed, why was his husband so extra? Upon saying that, he would never have it any other way. His smile was warm and bright and dear Lord he couldn't possibly love his dork even more. He giggled a little and snuggled up to his lover, who proceeded to smile and rest his head on the blond's. It was a sweet and tender moment where the tick tock of the clock was the only noise.

"Baeyoung."

"Yes, Yoosung-ie."

"I got you something as well."

"Another present! My baby is really spoiling me!"

"Wait here."

He ran to his room, taking out a box with was covered in pictures of them throughout the years, the first date, random selfies, candid photos they'd taken of each other. You name it, chances are, it was on the box. He chuckled and picked it up, a slight blush tinted his cheeks. Inside the box was, naturally, packets of Honey Buddah Chips. 

"Ok, close your eyes."

"Got it." 

Yoosung placed the box on the table and got Seven to open his eyes. His eyes seemed to glow as well as his smile. Carefully, as to not destroy any photo, he opened it, laughing as he saw his favourite crisps. His laughter to Yoosung was the most beautiful sound ever.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Well that's why I proposed cutie~"

"Well, I want to make sure that you know."

"You're just so cute!"

* * *

 

It was finally the day when they would pick up their new children. A 6-year-old boy, named Seoyun and his twin sister Chae-Won. They were brunettes with bright green eyes and freckles decorated their cheeks. They were dressed similarly and had the cutest little smiles. Yoosung burst into tears upon seeing them, he was just so happy, he was a proud parent of two beautiful children. Seven picked them up, one under each arm, spinning them about. They started to giggle, already liking their eccentric father.


End file.
